


Happy Birthday, Ray

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ray birthday and all he wants is to give Fraser a blowjob</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Canadian blowjob day in honor of Callum's birthday.

Ray and Fraser walked into Ray's apartment. Ray stepped over dirty clothes and junk mail that littered the floor. He was didn't really see the point of cleaning because things would just get messy again.

Ray was wearing a party hat on the back of his head and was holding a piece of vanilla birthday cake. He usually ate chocolate cake, but he had heard that chocolate was bad for dogs and he wanted a cake Dief could enjoy too. 

They walked over to Ray's couch springs squeaked as they sat down.

'Did you enjoy your party, Ray?' Fraser asked as Dief laid across their laps.

'Yep,' Ray said as he stared at collar of Fraser sweater. It was frayed and looked soft and Ray was NOT thinking about wanting to touch it, that would not be buddies. Weather it was laying his arm across Fraser's shoulder or reaching out to pick him up after he had been knocked to the ground, Ray touched Fraser all the time, but touching Fraser's sweater was different.

'What did you enjoy the most?'

Ray leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. He wanted to say the best part was Fraser being there, but he was pretty sure he would come off sounding like a love sick teenager.

'The bobbing for fish game was kinda cool. We should have played spin the bottle,' Ray said certain that Fraser had never heard of that game. It would just be a joke between Ray and myself.

'I see. I think I would have enjoyed that game as well, but only if I got to kiss a certain detective.'

Ray's head snapped around and he stared at Fraser wide eyed. Fraser also looked wide eyed and there was actual fear in his eyes. Fraser couldn't possibly be implying what Ray thought he was implying.

He wanted to say something intelligent and witty, but all he could manage was a 'huh?'

Fraser's cheeks turned red. 'Oh dear. Was I wrong? Do you not want to play spin the bottle? Perhaps I should leave, just forget I said anything.'

As Fraser got up to leave he looked sad and that was just the kick in the brain Ray needed. He grabbed Fraser's sweater sleeve and pulled, Fraser stumbled backward and fell onto the couch.

'Stay. Stay. I wanna play spin the bottle with you. I just... I never thought you'd want to play with me. Why didn't you say anything before?'

Fraser pulled at his collar. 'Dief has been very insistent that we mate and he promised to be quiet if I said something.'

'Oh, that... That's really weird,' Ray said because really what could somebody say about your friend getting dating advise from a half-wolf.

'I'm aware. Now what do we do?'

Ray was struck by an idea. He walked to his kitchen and got a bottle of beer out of his refrigerator. As he walked back to his living room the bottle was cold and smooth under his fingers.

Held up the bottle and said, 'you wanna play spin the bottle?'

Fraser just grinned and stood up. He walked over and plucked the bottle from Ray's hand. He was so close Ray could smelling the cool, piny scent that was only Fraser.

Fraser leaned close until their lips were almost touching. 'I was hoping we could kiss without the bottle.'

Ray brushed their lips together. If Fraser wanted a kiss then that was what he was going to get.

As their lips met, Fraser's hands came up and his fingers combed through Ray's hair. Fraser fingers were surprisingly gentle. Ray grabbed Fraser's shoulders and the sweater was just as soft as Ray had hoped.

Fraser lips were chapped against Ray's own.

Ray broke the kiss and grinned. 'Let's play.'

The sat on the floor and Ray spin the bottle. Once the bottle stopped it landed on Dief and Ray being the sporting type that he was kissed Dief on his wet nose.

Ray spun the bottle again and it didn't land anywhere near Fraser. He grabbed the bottle and turned it until it was pointing at Fraser.

Fraser grinned as he moved in for a kiss. Ray closed his eyes and felt Fraser's lips against his own. As Fraser deepened the kiss Ray felt himself harden, but tried to ignore his cock. If all Fraser wanted to do was kiss than damn it that was what they were going to do.

Fraser broke the kiss and leaned his head against Ray's shoulder.

'I should leave,' Fraser said between panting breaths.

'Why? Don't you like me anymore?' Ray said jokingly.

'Of course not. I have a rather prominent erection that will need attention.'

Ray grinned. Leave it to Fraser to be clinical about a hard-on.

'I can give you plenty of attention, Benton-buddy.' Ray had never had sex with a man before, but now that he had said it he wanted Fraser to be his first.

'You don't have to if you don't want to,' Fraser said as he moved his head and looked in Ray's face. He looked worried.

Ray gently kissed Fraser lips. 'I want.'

'Have you ever fornicated with a man before?' 

Ray shrugged. 'Nah but I'll try anything at least once. Any idea how we start?'

'I was hoping you would perform fellatio.'

'You got a thing for Italian opera or something?' He knit his brow in confusion. He had no idea what opera had to do with sex, but it might a Canadian thing.

'Oh, dear. I meant that you could take my penis in your mouth and... And...' Fraser stammered and his cheeks turned red.

'Ah you want a blow job. That I can do. Take off your pants and sit on my couch.'

Fraser stood up and slid his tight jeans down his pale thighs. Ray let his gaze linger. Fraser's cock was ticker and shorter than his own, the tip was deep red and the balls were covered with dark hair.

Ray grinned because he knew that most of Chicago would have killed to be in his position. It seemed like everyone wanted into those pants and Ray was lucky enough to be the one Fraser wanted too.

Fraser walked backward and sat down on Ray's couch. Ray scooted towards Fraser and touched Fraser's cock. The skin was soft and warm.

Ray's tongue darted out and Fraser groaned when it touched the tip of his cock. Ray did it again this time flattening his tongue and licking the tip. The taste of salty precome sat on his tongue. 

Fraser's hand came down and rested on the side of Ray's head. 

Ray opened his mouth wrapped his lips around Fraser's cock head. It felt weird having Fraser's cock in his mouth. It wasn't because Fraser was a guy, but because he used to think that Fraser was too polite for sex. 

Ray moved his head forward and took a little of Fraser's cock into his mouth and tried not to think, but his brain wouldn't shut off. He wished he could just shut off his brain and enjoy the moment, like Fraser did, but his brain was always two or three moments ahead. Maybe he had ADHD, PCP or ABC; one of those things that made your brain go too fast.

Ray moved his head back and sucked on the cock-head. He might not have any experience with another man, but he knew what he liked and nothing turned his crank more than getting his cock sucked. Judging by the way Fraser was moaning and groaning, he liked cock sucking too.

Ray was feeling confident and tried to take more of Fraser's cock into his mouth, but it made him gag. He backed off and just sucked on it. He brought his hand up and wrapped it around the cock shaft. While sucking he moved his hand up and down the shaft.

That must have been the right thing to do because Fraser said 'I'm going to... I'm going to...'

Ray got the idea that Fraser was about to come and thought about backing off, but instead he sucked harder and Fraser came. Ray sucked down the salty come that filled his mouth.

Once Fraser had finished coming Ray pulled off and gave the cock head one last lick. 

He stood up and looked down at Fraser. Fraser was sitting against Ray's couch with his eyes closed. His chest rose and fell as he panted.

'You okay, Benton?' Ray said with a grin. It felt good knowing that he could turn Fraser into a panting mess. Maybe next he would mess up that perfect Mountie hair.

Fraser opened his eyes and stood up, there was something in his eyes that Ray couldn't pin down. 'You called me Benton.'

'Yeah, that's your name, right?'

'Of course but I always thought you preferred to call me Fraser or Benton-buddy.'

Ray shrugged. 'I guess. You want I go back to calling you Fraser.'

'Only if you want. I like that you call me Benton.'

Ray grinned and brushed his lips against Fraser's cheek. 'You wanna be called Benton than I'll call you Benton. You wanna go to bed, Benton?'

Fraser grinned as Ray pulled Fraser's jean up and lead them to his bedroom. Once in the room Ray remembered he still had the party hat on the back of his head. He pulled it off.

'You wanna take off your clothes?'

'Do you have something I could wear?'

'Yeah,' Ray said as he pulled his shirt over his head and slid his jeans down. He heard Fraser gasp.

'What?' Ray asked as he looked at a blushing Fraser.

'You're erect.'

Ray looked down and sure enough his cock was hard. In all the excitement of sucking off Fraser he had barely noticed. 

Fraser moved over to Ray and wrapped his hand around Ray's cock. His hand was warm and the fingers were callused. It felt a little bit like Ray jerking himself off, but different.

As Fraser stroked, Ray rested his chin against Fraser's shoulder and breathed in Fraser's scent.

Fraser stroked faster and faster. After several moments Ray felt his orgasm pool in his stomach. 

Fraser tightened his grip and Ray came. 

Ray leaned against Fraser and closed his eyes.

'Did you like that?' Fraser asked.

'Yep,' let's go to bed.' 

Ray moved away from Fraser and watched as Fraser got undressed. Pink nipples stood out against pale and smooth skin.

Ray moved to his closet and picked up a large t-shirt. He handed it to Fraser and he put it on.

'Are you going to wear anything to bed?' Fraser asked.

'Nah. I like sleeping in the nude. That okay?'

'Of course. Dief always sleeps with no clothes on.'

Ray suddenly remembered something. 'I'll be right back.'

Ray walked out of his room and went over to Dief who was laying on Ray couch.

Ray went over to Dief and bent down until they were face to face. 'Thanks for getting me and Fraser together, but that still doesn't mean you can eat my turtle so don't even think about it.'

Dief sneezed and Ray took that as a yes. Ray went back to his bedroom and stood in the doorway. Fraser was stretched down on Ray bed. His pale skin and dark hair stood out against Ray's blue sheets and pillows.

Ray moved to his bed and Fraser reached out for him. Ray fell down on top of Fraser and was wrapped in his embrace. Fraser was warm and the shirt he was wearing was soft.

As Ray nuzzled into Fraser's neck and drifted off to sleep he enjoyed the moment.


End file.
